1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor and ceiling structures and more especially to composite floor and ceiling structures of concrete and steel.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite floor and ceiling structures which comprise a profiled steel deck supported on the lower flange of steel beams and covered in situ with a concrete layer are known. Advantages of such structures include reductions in floor thickness and weight, ease and speed of construction and savings in labour and cranage costs during assembly.